1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for converting power.
2. Description of Related Art
A power conversion apparatus for converting power between a primary side port of a primary side circuit and a secondary side port of a secondary side circuit is known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713 A), for example). The power conversion apparatus adjusts a phase difference φ between the primary side circuit and the secondary side circuit by feeding back transmitted power PDD transmitted between the primary side circuit and the secondary side circuit in such a manner that the transmitted power PDD becomes command transmitted power PDD*.